


Świąteczny plan

by Croyance



Series: After Party Gospody 2013 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Faith, Feelings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, łatka do kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesteśmy razem, ponieważ...<br/>15. święta powinny być rodzinne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczny plan

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy eksperyment. Nadal tkwię w pierwszym sezonie, choć już dawno obiecałam sobie, że przejdę dalej. Niestety, ostatnio brakuje mi czas.  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie jest tak źle. Łatka do kanonu, po 12 odcinku 1 sezonu
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Po wydarzeniach kilku ostatnich dni Steve'owi trudno było dojść do siebie. Zbyt wiele stresu, choć może jako pełnoetatowy SEAL miał go więcej, jednak nigdy nie dotyczyło to jego rodziny. Myślał, że jego ojciec został pomszczony, jednak udało mu się to dopiero teraz. Chin niemal zginął, a on musiał słuchać rozkazów psychopaty. Dlatego święta miały być dla niego wytchnieniem, zwłaszcza, że tym razem nie spędzał ich sam.  
          Lubił spędzać czas ze swoim zespołem, nawet jeśli było to w klaustrofobicznym mieszkaniu Danny'ego. A może, przede wszystkim lubił spędzać tam czas? Williams miał w sobie coś niezwykłego, co nakłoniło go nawet, do chwycenia za igłę. W końcu, jako jedyny potrafił szyć, a kostium Mikołaja musiał pasować na jego partnera. Nie mogli pod tym względem zawieść Grace.  
         Danny był najlepszym ojcem pod słońcem. Uśmiech na twarzy małej rekompensował wszystkie niedogodności. Ich uścisk był czymś, czego brakowało mu w dzieciństwie i nagle zapragnął być częścią tego „czegoś”. Zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszał cichy szept pomiędzy nimi.  
– Kocham cię, Danno.  
– Ja ciebie również, małpko.  
          Święta spędza się w rodzinnym gronie. Już teraz są rodziną, ale za rok miało to wyglądać inaczej. Miał klęczeć z Dannym na podłodze i razem mieli przytulać Grace. Wiedział, że to możliwe. Miał już plan.


End file.
